Even with advances in technology, budgeting finances to purchase various products is often difficult for a user. Purchasing large products, such as houses or cars, may affect a user's budget for many years. It is imperative that individual's budget correctly prior to a purchase, in order to have adequate financial stability for the purchase and after a purchase. However, budgeting can be challenging for several reasons. First, it is difficult to predict some future purchases that may be made. Second, budgeting takes planning, time, and sometime requires expert advice. Finally, after the budget is complete, it is easy for someone to stray from his/her budget and subsequently not be able to reach purchasing goals as early as desired.
Current handheld mobile devices, such as smart phones or the like, have the functionality to allow there use for a myriad of day to day transactions, such as paying for a cup of coffee or providing a boarding pass for a flight. These technological advances combine multiple technologies into a handheld mobile device to provide a user with a large number of capabilities. For example, many smart phones are equipped with significant processing power, sophisticated multi-tasking operating systems, and high-bandwidth Internet connection capabilities. Moreover, such devices often have additional features that are increasingly more common and standardized. Such features include, but are not limited to, location-determining devices, such as Global Positioning System (GPS) devices; sensor devices, such as accelerometers; and high-resolution video cameras.
As the hardware capabilities of such mobile devices have increased, so too have the applications (i.e., software) that rely on the hardware advances. One such example of innovative software is a category known as augmented reality (“AR”), or more generally referred to as mediated reality. The AR technology analyzes location data, compass direction data, and the like in combination with information related to the objects, locations or the like in the video stream to create browse-able “hot-spots” or “tags” that are superimposed on the mobile device display, resulting in an experience described as “reality browsing”.
Therefore, a need exists to provide individuals with access to budgeting capabilities for easy budgeting and updating of a budget to include products the individual may wish to purchase in the future.